Carriers for optoelectronic semiconductor chips conventionally have a chip mounting face on which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is adhesively bonded. To reflect electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip efficiently away from the carrier, provision is, for example, made for the chip mounting face to have a reflection coating on which the semiconductor chip is adhesively bonded. The reflection coating is, for example, a silver coating.
However, the reflection coating may degrade because of corrosion and change its original color, for example, under the effect of corrosive gases, for example, H2S gas. For example, a silver layer changes its color from a specular metallic silver to a darker color under the effect of H2S gas. Because of this color change, reflectivity of the corroded reflection coating decreases. Since the reflectivity changes or degrades differently depending on the wavelength, the color of the reflected light may also change compared to the light incident on the corroded reflection coating. The color locus of the light emitted by the optoelectronic component may therefore change compared to the uncorroded component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficient and, in particular, color-stable reflectivity of electromagnetic radiation emitted by an optoelectronic semiconductor chip.